There is a work machine including an imaging device. Patent Literature 1 describes a technology of creating construction plan image data on the basis of construction plan data stored in a storage unit and position information of a stereo camera, superimposing the construction plan image data and current state image data imaged by the stereo camera, and three-dimensionally displaying the superimposed composite image in a three-dimensional display device.